Hylian Shadows
by Khion Lore
Summary: 10 years after Ocarina of Time, Link and Malon are living in peace just south of the Lost Woods and Kokiri Forest. Link has now been summoned on a brand new adventure. But will it cost him the life of a dear friend?


**The Legend of Zelda  
Hylian Shadows**

* * *

**Khion:** Hey y'all. Well, I lost the original story outline for this ficceh, so I've decided to re-write it. But I'll do shoutouts to those of you whom reviewed _Guardians of Time._

**Dedication:** As last time, _Hylian Shadows_ is dedicated to **Caranril, Lonegrowlithe** and **CamFan4Ever.** All three of these people are brilliant writers in their respective areas and I thank them for their inspiration and support _(huggles)_

* * *

**Shoutouts**

**CamFan4Ever:** Thankies!

**Lonegrowlithe:** Thanks, and I know you don't normally read Zelda fics, but thank you for reading mine Kali.

**fire god101:** Thanks. Heres the new version.

**The Black-Umbrella:** Thank you, and there are more OCs coming up.

**Caranril:** LOL. I know I keep changing my name, its confusing, but it shall stay like this for a while now. Make sure Legolas doesn't get a hold of any confetti... Thanks for the review!

* * *

_Many years ago, in the great kingdom of Hyrule, there lived a young boy - a boy who, since his birth, was destined to save Hyrule from the clutches of the evil that had be slowly spreading across the land like a disease. An evil known as Ganondorf._

_When this boy was just 10 years old, the guardian of the forest, the Great Deku Tree, summoned the young lad to him and explained the story behind the young childs life. Upon completion, the Great Deku Tree died and the forest began to lose it's integrity. But the integrity of the forest was retored by that same young boy seven years later and he has, since then, been living a resonably peaceful life in Hyrule, apart from a quest to the nearby land of Termina._

_Now, 10 years after he was first summoned by the guardian of the forest, Link, now a young man, has been called on again - this time to save the land from those who protect it...Nayru, Farore and Din._

* * *

**CHAPTER I  
AProphecy Revealed**

**

* * *

**

He sat and stared at the carvings in front of him, unsure of what to do next. The picture itself was of a great tree with many hundreds of branches streaching to the edge of the stone canvas being used by the teen. Sitting there, he admired his work - the detail being put into every nook and cranny of the ancient tree, thefaeriesthat encircled the tree, each with their own individual faces, and the sun and clouds as they were on this warmautumn afternoon. Although no colour could be engraved onto the stone, the young man thought it was his best picture ever.

Deciding he needed a break, he got up and walked a few paces towards the centre of the meadow, stretching his arms along the way. A cool breeze was whipping the leaves of the encircling trees; a sure indication thatwinter was just around the corner. The mahoggany, golds and browns of the leaves seemed to calm the artist and soon he was laying on the meadows' floor, gazing up at the crystal blue sky. At this time of the afternoon, the mysterious, micro-crystals that grew in his hair sparkled with an amazing glow, reflecting the light and causing a magnificent and mysterious shimmering lightshow throught the forest. His shoulder length cyan hair, along with his ice white eyes and his smooth masculine features, made him look almost like an outcast in this world of green. His clothes were the only indication that he lived in the forest. A green tunic, given to him by his best friend, covered his torso whilst a pair of navy trousers covered his leggings. He was barefoot at the moment, having left his leather-skin boots at home, but this did not worry him.

After a while of just gazing up at the sky and watching the mysterious shapes that the clouds were forming, he began to doze off. However, within a matter of moments, he woke up and sat bolt upright. He quickly got to his feet and raced back over to his artwork which had not been touched by the wind. Gathering all his tools, he sprinted back to the village where he lived before the gates shut out the fiends and monsters for the night.

"Oryn?" he heard a voice calling. It was his friend with whom he was staying. Knowing all too well that he knew he would be too late to get through the gates at his current speed, he stopped and looked around. Upon seeing nothing, he closed his eyes and concentrated. Within a matter of moments, the crystals in his hair began to flicker and he began to glow and eerie blue colour. He then reached with his left hand into a pocket hidden in his tunic for a mysterious intrument which seemed to be shaped like a leaf. Holding the leaf in his hand, he blew a gentle wind across it and a mysterious tune began to echo throughout the forest. The people in the village heard this magical music and stopped what they were doing to listen to it. The tune was that of an ancient hymn which was commonly sung within the five great temples of the world.

When he had finished playing the melody, he pleaced the leaf like instrument back inside his tunic and ran and such a speed he was just a blur to the eye. Within seconds he was within the gates of the village and there was a loud grinding sound as the town gates shut and locked behind him.

"Oryn!" called a voice and the young man looked around. There, running over to him was a girl that appeared to be a little older than what he was. He red hair was more black in the dim light of the dusk and her crystal blue eyes shone with a magical prowess he had only ever seen in one other person.

"Hey Malon,"Oryn replied, looking sheepish. "Sorry I'm late."

"You got caught up in your art work again?" she asked him when she got closer.

"Yeah," he replied, looking down. Malon giggled.

"Don't worry about it," she answered. "But remember, you have to be careful how you play the _Oath to Order_. It is a powerful tune that can get you into a lot of trouble."

"I know, but I would've been locked out otherwise." Malon sighed.

"C'mon," she said, changing the subject and perking up just a bit. "Link is waiting for us."

"Ok!"Oryn responed, brightening up and the mere hint of food.

The following day,Oryn headed back out into the forest to continue his art, but something was wrong. He could feel it. Unsure of what it was, he decided to explore instead and soon found himself entering the Guardian Grove, the grove where the Temple of Wisdom lay. There was something...strange about the energy he was feeling emanating from the Temple, so he thought he should check it out, but not before calling for help. Pulling out his _Men'ik'ta_ leaf, he played a song which, in these parts, had not been heard in a long time - the Song of Souls - the melody to summon the dead to assist the living for a short time. As soon as he had finished playing the tune, a great shadow appeared over him and it landed on a tree. It was an owl.

"You have need of me Oryn?" asked the owl.

"Yes, oh great Kaepora Gaebora."Oryn answered, bowing low. "I wish your advise on what could be cause such evil energy to flow forth from the great Temple of Wisdom."

The great owl thought for a moment before answering. "A great evil that seems to be linked to your past is causing this."

"A great evil from my past?"Oryn answered, shocked. As far asOryn knew, he was struck down with a rare disease as a boy which obliterated all memories of his past. "Could you tell me what this evil is?"

"I'm afraid I cannot." answered Kaepora. "Only you and the chosen one can answer that question."

"The chosen one?"

"Yes, the one you call Link."Oryn staggered backwards.

"Link is the chosen one?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"How do you know this?" demanded the teen. Kaepora sighed.

"I will read to you a prophecy which Idiscovered many years ago when I was a great mage, however, some of the writing was worn away, so critical parts of the prophecy may be and are missing.

_"As the waters of the ocean flow a__nd upon the shores break  
__Ice and water shall clash l__eaving nothing in their wake.  
__When fire and ice clash a cloud of death pursuits  
And all hope of victory is not only thing they lose._

_Now when ice and water combine, their powers are unmatched  
With the powers of the Master's Sword, a plan of vengence they hatched.  
__The Guards of Time, of earth, fire and air, they sing  
_'Victory is ours this day, the defeat is of your king!'  
Your powers weak, your skill deprived, our memories intact  
You will be the defeated, til your very last.'

_Now only one thing left remains  
The Guardian's tale of their gains  
A Link to the Past they shall obtain  
To guide the Guard to reinherit his reign._

_And one last this this prophecy holds  
Though it is not bronze, silvers or golds  
Is when thethree return through this last rhyme  
Awakened shall be the Keeper of Time."_

Orynlistened intently and was shocked. "What does this have to do with Link and I?"

"The prophecy is referencing Link and the Goddesses Nayru, Farore and Din I believe," replied the owl, who was now beginning to fade. "Help Link in this new quest you should find the answers you seek." And with that, he was gone.

"Thank you..."Oryn whispered at Kaepora's departure. Looking up, he could no longer feel the evil from the Temple, but he knew he had to return here some day, so he made sure he could find his way back.

Back at the village, Malon and Link were waiting for him.

"Oryn," Link said. "I need you to accompany me to the Great Faerie's Fountain within the Sacred Forest Meadow."

"Why?" asked Oryn. "What's wrong?"

"I had a vision and it disturbs me," he replied. "Now quickly, go and get your sword and shield and meet me back here." Nodding, but not really understanding,Oryn ran back to his home and opened a large dusty trunk in the corner of his room. Inside there was some Mithril Armour, a Hylian Shield which Link had given him, and a long, thin-bladed sword which, according to Link and Malon, he had been dragging along behind him when he was found 8 years ago.

Once suited up and ready to go, Link andOryn farewelled Malon and headed into the forest, hoping that the fiends and monsters they encountered would leave them alone. But then, an arrow pierced the darkness and struckOryn in the chest, penetrating his heart.

"Uh..." he gasped, looking down at the arrow embedded within him. He then looked up at Link , who seemed to be moving so slow, and saying something, which he couldn't hear. In the distance, he saw something holding a bow and arrow, and was aiming it at Link's turned back. Within that second,Oryn leapt between Link and the arrow and the second arrow went straight through him as well. As soon as it hit,Oryn fall to his knees and then began to fall into darkness...

* * *

**Khion:** Oooohhhh. It looks likeOryn is dead! 

**Link:** _(sarcastically) _Damn.

**Khion:** _(glares at Link)_ Anyway, please review!


End file.
